Fallout: Riverside Book 1: Ain't That a Kick in the Head?
by The3xile
Summary: This series is based off of the videos games by Bethesda Softworks. It features two different POV's (Point of Views) in the way like a journal or recording. I don't own the video game series, but this plot and OC's i do own, along with places. It is based after Fallout: New Vegas.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fallout video games series, Bethesda Softworks does. Some content in this series may resemble the games, and some themes are taken from them. Please no flames! Constructive criticism is always allowed.**

Prologue

Alice has lived in Riverside for all of her life in the Crossroads Wasteland. Riverside, being the biggest city around for miles, had many territories. She eventually started working for the owner of Riverside, Mr. Fox. She was sent to the town of Greatship on news of a courier shot in the head.

Seth had lived in Riverside until he became a courier with the N.I.R. (New Independent Republic) He was recently sent to the town of Greatship after being away from Riverside and its territories for so long.

This is their story.

_This is Our story._

* * *

**That's just a little teaser for this Fallout story I'm putting together. Let me know if its interesting at all! I'll be putting more on tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Kick in the Head?

**Chapter 1: A Kick in the Head?**

* * *

**Seth's POV.**

I had been sent to the Riverside territories alone, which was usual for a courier. I had gotten near the town of Greatsprings, and when i looked upon the small town from a cliff near one of the houses, a group of men attacked me. After surrounding me, the leader looked at me and pulled out his pistol.

"Hello, Seth. You don't know me, but I sure as Hell know you. I'm known as Mr. Burke, and this is my son Benji. Now, I know you're thinking that you can get out of this, but you can't. Nothing personal, its just I need that package, with no witnesses. Goodbye, Mr. Marek." The man, Mr. Burke, said to me as he shot me in the head. I felt the bullet hit my skull, and I fell off the cliff down to the ground. I had to have hit the side of the cliff or something, because I remember seeing the light from a house, a door open, and then I passed out.

I felt my body jolt and I started leaning up.

"Whoa, whoa there. You've been out for a few days now. My names Doc Martin. Why don't you tell me your name." The man who rushed over to my side said.

"My name...my name is Seth." I said as I leaned up slowly.

"Alright, nice to meet you Seth. You're in Greatsprings, now I had to go rooting around in your noggin to get that bullet out. You don't have any medical records on you, so I'll do this for free. You can have any chems and meds you want, just not all of them." The Doc replied.

"Thanks. Do you have any of my stuff?" I asked.

"Yes, here's your bag. I checked what you had in there, and I hope you don't mind." He said handing me my bag.

"Thanks, and I don't mind, as long as you didn't steal anything." I said as I checked my bag. I had; 3 stimpacks, a few psychos, anti venom, Med-X, my trusty M1911 .45 Auto, my bottle caps, some clothes, and ammo.

"Here's the stimpacks and such. I also have some of my old stuff if you want it. I don't use it anymore." The Doc said giving me stimpacks, psychos, buffout, med-x, etc. He opened up a bag of his and pulled out a Vault 117 suit and a Pip-Boy 3000.

"You can have these, along with what else is in this bag. I'll show you how to put on this Pip-Boy." The Doc told me as he put on the Pip-Boy 3000 and a glove under it. He showed me how to use it, and activated the inventory, health, and map tabs. I thanked him and walked out into the wasteland. I looked around and the sun blinded me at first. I saw the saloon, and decided I needed a drink. I arrived there and walked in. As I walked in, a beautiful Caucasian woman about as tall as me with dark brown hair walked over to me with a shotgun in her hand. A dog barked at me and the woman said, "Rex, down! Sorry about him, I'm Alice, and I was sent here on news about a courier shot near here. Have you seen him?"


End file.
